Life And Nightmare
by Winter Aoi Sakura
Summary: Summary: Ichigo seorang pemuda yang trauma akan kehidupan masa lalunya, dan tinggal bersama teman-teman yang bernasib sama denganya. Akankah Kaien dan yang lain bisa memulihkan keadaaan Ichigo? Fanfic yang ke tiga update RNR PLEASE


Author: ye balik juga, di fic yang selanjutnya.

Ichi: wah, lo bukannya ngelanjutin malah buat yang baru.

Author: ya mumpung ada ide hehe.

Kusa: eh lo ngebut ya thor?

Author: ya hehehe

Hisa: baiklah selamat membaca

Hitsu: semoga suka ^^

* * *

Desclaminer: Tite Kubo

Bleach

Pair: Kaien x Ichigo, Hisagi x Ichigo,

Romantis, humor (mungkin).

Rate: M

OOC, typo (s), gaje, dll

Summary: Ichigo seorang pemuda yang trauma akan kehidupan masa lalunya, dan tinggal bersama teman-teman yang bernasib sama denganya. Akankah Kaien dan yang lain bisa memulihkan keadaaan Ichigo?

* * *

Malam hari di kota Karakura yang sudah sangat sepi sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi. Dua pemuda ini baru saja pulang dari tugasnya di sebuah rumah sakit dan kantor polisi. Tiba-tiba saja ada orang yang berlari di depan mobil mereka.

"Hisa awas" pemuda raven yang duduk di sebelahnya memperingatkannya dan ia melihat orang tersebut, dengan mendadak pemuda berambut hitam ngerem mobilnya. "hampir saja tadi, hisa ayo kita lihat"

"Kai kau mengagetkan aku saja memangnya, kau melihat siapa tadi?" pemuda raven yang di panggil Kaien itu hanya terdiam lalu keluar dari mobil, dan Hisa pun mengikutinya keluar.

"Hisa bantu aku, ternyata benar apa yang aku lihat" ia mendekati pemuda berambut orange yang pingsan di depan mobilnya "dia terluka, Hisa kita bawa pulang" Kai secara perlahan menggendong ala bridal dan di bantu Hisa membawa pemuda itu masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Kai, kau memang suka membantu orang, baiklah ayo kita pulang" Hisa duduk di untuk kembali menyetir.

"kau bisa saja" ia duduk menjadikan dirinya bantalan kepala pemuda itu, tidak sampai satu jam mereka sudah sampai di rumah mereka. Kai membawanya ke dalam kamarnya untuk di rawat.

"Hisa, Kai kalian sudah pulang? Siapa dia Kai? Dan kenapa terluka?" salah seorang teman mereka berambut pirang yang bertanya dan silver melihat mereka datang dan kaget mereka pulang dengan membawa seorang pemuda.

"entahlah aku juga tidak tahu, tiba-tiba saja ia berlari dan jatuh pingsan. Untung saja ia tidak tertabrak tadi" Ia membaringkanya perlahan di atas kasurnya "Hitsu Kira bantu aku rawat dia. Tolong ambil obat-obatan, air hangat dan handuk kecil"

"baiklah" pemuda yang di panggil Kira dan Hitsugaya dengan cepat mengambil barang-barang yang di sebutkan oleh Kai atau lebih lengkapnya Kaien Shiba. Pemuda ini adalah dokter di salah satu Rumah sakit di kota Karakura.

Dengan cepat mereka datang dengan membawa obat-obatan, air hangat, dan handuk kecil. Mereka kaget saat Kaien membuka pakaian pemuda itu, tubuhnya penuh bekas luka dan terdapat luka baru. Dengan perlahan dan lembut Kaien di bantu dengan Hitsugaya dan Kira membersihkan dan merawat pemuda itu. Sedangkan Hisa membuat makanan untuk mereka dan pemuda itu ketika ia sadar nanti.

Setelah selesai Kaien memakaikan bajunya karena ukuranya sama dengan pemuda yang ia tolong tadi, dan menyelimutinya dengan perlahan. Hisa dan Kaien menjaganya semalam penuh. Tidak terasa pagi hari pun datang, Kaien yang bangun terlebih dahulu melihat pemuda yang terbaring lemah berkeringat dingin dan mengigau dalam tidurnya.

"ada apa denganya?" ia mengecek keningnya dengan punggung tangan dan thermometer "kuso, kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya?" ia pun mengambil air hangat dan handuk kecil untuk mengompersnya. Tidak lama Kaien mengompres pemuda itu pun membuka matanya.

"ngg.. i-ini dimana?" pemuda berambut orange mencoba bangun tetapi badanya sangat berat dan kepalanya sangat pusing.

"syukurlah kau sudah sadar, kami cemas dengan keadaanmu semalam. Di tambah kau demam sekarang jadi jangan bangun dulu" Kaien duduk di samping pemuda itu dan ketika ingin menyentuhnya ia langsung ketakutan dan gemetar.

"kumohon jangan sakiti aku…." Pemuda itu berbicara dengan nada yang penuh ketakutan, hal itu membuat Hisa terbangun dari tidurnya.

"shh… tenang kami tidak akan menyakitimu, kau aman di sini" Kaien membantunya duduk dengan perlahan lalu memeluknya mencoba menenangkan. Tidak lama secara perlahan ia merasa nyaman dan badanya berhenti bergetar.

"Kai" Hisa mengerti arti tanda yang di berikan Kaien kepadanya, ia pun keluar dari kamar itu dan menuju dapur.

"boleh tahu siapa namamu?" ia melepaskan pelukannya perlahan lalu membaringkan hingga setengah duduk.

"I-Ichigo" Pemuda bernama Ichigo itu melihat ke arah Kaien yang tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Ichigo ya? Nama yang bagus, perkenalkan namaku Kaien Shiba. Boleh tahu margamu?" Ia menganti kompres yang sudah hangat.

"i-itu…. Aku sudah lama melupakannya, setiap mengingatnya aku.." ia memeluk dirinya sendiri dan kembali gemetar. Hisa pun masuk membawa nampan yang berisi makanan dan air minum.

"tidak apa-apa, sekarang kau makan saja dulu setelah itu istirahat saja lagi" Kaien mengelus rambutnya pelan lalu tersenyum lembut.

"namaku Hisagi Shuuhei salam kenal" ia duduk di seblah Kaien dan memberikan semangkok bubur pada Kaien.

"I-Ichigo, arigatou sudah menolong ku" ia melihat mereka yang duduk di depannya, perlahan Kaien menyuapi Ichigo walau awalnya menolak.

"sama-sama Ichi, er.. kami boleh memanggilmu begitu kan?" Hisa yang kali ini bertanya dan menatapnya lembut.

"b-bboleh, Hisa-san" Ichigo melihatnya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Ichi, kau telalu formal panggil saja Hisa, dan Kaien biasa di panggil kai. Tidak usah takut benar yang di katakan Kaien kau aman di sini" Hisa mengelus rambutnya yang panjang dengan sayang. Ichigo hanya mengganguk pelan.

Di ruang makan Kira, Hitsu dan yang lain sudah berkumpul untuk sarapan. Mereka mulai makan tanpa ke hadiran Hisa dan Kai. Setalah selesai mereka bersiap untuk kegiatan mereka di pagi hari ini. Mereka heran kemana perginya Hisa dan Kai, yang biasanya selalu bengun pagi tanpa melewatkan sarapan setelah berolah raga bersama mereka setiap hari.

Mereka memang sudah tinggal bareng sejak lama dan sudah seperti keluarga, karena mereka mempunyai masa lalu yang hampir sama. Mereka sama-sama di tolong oleh Kaien yang melihat mereka kesusahan dan mempunyai masa lalu yang buruk. salah seorang bertanya ke Hitsugaya dan Kira, dimana Kaien dan Hisagi sekarang?

"Kai, semalam menolong pemuda itu dan ia sudah sadar, tadi pagi Hisa mengambil sarapan untuknya. Kalau mau ayo ke kamarnya" kata Hitsu berjalan ke kamar dimana Ichigo berada.

"pemuda? Maksudmu?" Tanya seeorang bernama Ggio Vega. Mereka hanya mengikuti Hitsu masuk kedalam kamar.

'jadi dia yang di maksudkan oleh hitsu? Manis banget untuk ukuran dia' teriak mereka dalam batin ketika melihat Ichigo yang duduk di atas kasur. Kecuali Hitsugaya yang hanya diam saja. Kaien dan Hisagi hanya so sweat drop ketika melihat teman mereka yang melihat Ichigo terus. Ichigo merasa jenggah dengan cara mereka melihatnya saat ini, perlahan ia merapat ke Kaien.

"kalian, kenapa? Berhenti melihatnya dengan tatapan begitu membutanya takut tahu" kata Hisa yang melihat teman-temannya lalu melihat Ichigo yang di peluk Kaien karena mereka melihatnya dengan tatapan mau memakannya.

"Ichi, mereka memang begitu hiraukan saja" Ia melihat Ichigo dengan tersenyum lembut. "aku kenalkan mereka yang akan jadi teman-teman mu dari sekarang dan seterusnya, Yang berambut silver adalah Hitsugaya Toushiro biasa di panggil Hitsu atau Shiro, ia mahasiswa di bidang Musik selain itu ia juga membuka usaha kafe dan pintar masak. Kira Izuru yang berambut pirang di sebelah Hitsu dan panggil saja Kira. Ia mahasiswa di bidang kedokteran, terkadang ia membantu Kaien di rumah sakit. Lalu Kusaka Soujiro yang berembut panjang sepundak,kita memanggilnya Kusa. Ia bekerja di kantor deketif dia juga membantu aku menyelesaikan tugas-tugasku. Yang di sebelahnya adalah Ggio Vega ia seorang calon hakim panggil saja Ggio dan masih kuliah di bidang hukum juga satu kampus dengan Hitsu dan Kira, dan satu lagi adalah Kokuto ia seorang pengecara yang handal di kota ini, aku dan yang lain biasa memanggilnya Koku. Sedangkan aku polisi dan Kai adalah dokter" Hisa menarik napas panjang setelah selesai menjelaskaanya.

"salam kenal aku Ichigo" Ia melihat ke mereka semua yang berdiri di depannya.

"samalam kenal juga Ichi" mereka dengan serempak dan kompak.

"Ichi, bisa ceritakan apa yang terjadi semalam?" Kai berbicara lembut agar tidak membuatnya takut.

"i-itu, aku kabur dari rumah. Aku tidak kuat jika harus tingga di rumah itu dan di perlakukan begitu" Ichigo berusaha menahan tangisnya dan suaraya bergetar.

"Ichi, tidak usah di paksakan jika kau belum sanggup menceritakannya" Hisa berusaha menenangkannya kembali.

"iya, tidak apa-apa Hisa-kun. Aku tidak athu siapa orang tuaku sebenarnya aku hanya anak anggkat dari keluarga seorang dokter, pada awalnya mereka menyenyangiku tetapi setelah kematian kaa-san Masaki. Dia selalu menyalahkan aku" kali ini tanpa sadar Ichigo menteskan air matanya yang tidak bisa ia tahan, Kaien yang ada di sebelahnya pun memeluknya kembali. Mereka hanya terdiam saja dan mendengarkan cerita Ichigo.

"Ichi, tenanglah kami di sini akan mendengarkan cerita mu dan semua yang menjadi bebanmu selama ini" ia mengelus punggungnya lembut seperi seorang kakak bagi Ichigo, ia sudah lama tidak mendapat kasih sayang dari kelurganya atau teman-temanya. "perlahan saja Ichi dan tidak usah takut"

"arigatou Kaikun, Hisakun, minna-san" ucap Ichigo pelan lalu Kaien menghapus air matanya yang masih mengalir di wajahnya. "kaa-san Masaki meninggal karena menolongku yang hampir tertabrak mobil, semenjak itu aku dibenci oleh mereka. Kedua adik anggkatku juga menyalahkan aku, setiap malam aku di siksa dan jarang mendapatkan makan jika tidak bekerja di rumah itu. Tetapi setelah lama kedua adik angkatku menjadi sayang kepadaku dan tidak menyalahkan aku lagi, setelah mendengar cerita dari Tatsuki teman aku sejak kecil. Hanya dia yang mau menjadi temanku semenjak aku masuk sma dan di paksa bekerja di sana" Kaien hanya mengelus rambutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang, mereka duduk di samping Ichigo dan mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Ichi, maskudmu bekerja di sana? Jangan-jangan kau di suruh?" Hisa berkata perlahan agar tidak membuatnya teringat kembali.

"betul Hisa-kun, aku sudah kotor. Aku…" Ia tidak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Sh… Ichi, tenang kau istirahat saja. Nanti kau tambah sakit, demammu naik lagi kan?" Kaien tahu ini berat baginya untuk menceritakkanya karena ia masih labil, Ichigo pun menggangguk pelan. Perlahan Kaien membaringkannya dan kembali mengompersnya agar demamnya cepat turun. Mereka menjadi sedih mendengar cerita kehidupan Ichigo, mereka lebih beruntung dari padanya. "baiklah, kalian berangkat saja biar aku yang menjaganya, kalian sudah hampir telat loh"

"celaka, kami lupa kami berangkat" mereka pun bergegas ketika melihat jam dinding di kamar itu dan terburu-buru keluar dari rumah itu.

"aku juga di rumah saja baiklah aku mau mandi dulu ya" Hisa keluar dan pergi menuju kamarnya yang berada di sebelah kamar Ichigo. Kaien hanya tertawa kecil melihat mereka begitu dan membuat Ichigo bingung.

"Ichi tidurlah aku akan berada di sini" Kaien mengecup keningnya pelan dan menganti kompresannya.

"iya, jangan pergi Kai-kun" ia tertidur dengan cepat dan Kaien menyelimutinya hingga sebatas leher. Ia menggengam tangannya lembut dan mengelus kepalanya agar ia tenang.

Hisagi yang sudah kembali ke kamar Ichigo tersenyum ketika ia melihatnya sudah tidur pulas. Ia dan yang lain tidak menyangkan Ichigo di perlakukan begitu oleh keluarga angakatnya, padahal Ichigo sendiri sudah menganggap merkea keluarga kandungnya dan Hisagi bisa mengerti persaan Ichigo saat ini. Ia pergi ke dapur mengambilkan makanan untuknya dan Kai, karena mereka sendiri belum sarapan.

Setelah sarapan Hisagi dan Kaien menjaga Ichigo sambil mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka yang sudah banyak. Mereka sengaja membawa pulang agar lebih leluasa mengarjakan tugasnya. Tidak terasa sudah sore hari pun datang mereka selesai mengerjakan tugas. Kaien mengecek kembali Ichigo yang tidur satu hari penuh, ia lega ketika melihat termometer dan demamnya mulai turun. Kaien menganti air kompers yang sudah dingin, ia membetulkan selimut Ichigo yang berantakan.

Tidak lama Kaien mengambil air hangat di baskom, Kira dan Hitsugaya pulang dari kuliah mereka. Hisagi hanya membaca laporan yang belum sempat ia baca tadi. Mereka berkumpul di ruang tamu tidak jauh dair kamar Ichigo agar bisa mamantau keadaannya.

"Kai, aku mau tanya tadi Ichigo menyebut nama Masaki-san bukan? Apa jangan-jangan Ichigo orang yang selama ini kita cari?" Hitsugaya bertanya ke kaien dengan serius dan raut wajah yang tidak bisa di tebak.

"betul, ia Ichigo yang waktu ia masih kecil kita kenal, bukankah panggilan nama Ichi yang kita panggil untuk dia dulu. Aku tidak menyangkan bertemu dalam kondisi yang begini" Kaien melihat mereka dengan sedikit tersenyum.

" iya, kau benar. Ia sangat terluka dari hati maupun fisik" Kira berbicara pelan dan lirih.

"aku yakin Ichigolah yang paling terpukul dan sedih atas kematian Masaki-san" Kaien sebagai seroang dokter dan di posisi yang sama seperti Ichigo. Sehingga ia dapat mengerti itu semua.

"tapi aku tidak menyangka perlakuan dia membuat Ichi jadi begini" Hisa mngepalkan tanganya dengan marah dan kesal

"aku tahu itu.. Ichi" Kaien yang mendengar suara ichigo dengan cepat masuk kedalam kamarnya dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Ichi, tenanglah"

"ngg.. ka-kaasan" Ichi mengigau dalam tidurnya, Kaien membawa kedalam pelukannya untuk menenangkanya.

"Ichi? Shh.. kau aman" ia mneglus punggungnya lembut dan mencium puncak kepalanya. Perlahan Ichigo membuka matanya dan kaget Kaien sedang memeluknya saat ini.

"K-Kai-kun.. maaf aku…" Ichigo hanya menunduk sajaketika ia sudah bangun sepenuhnya. "ku mohon tetap di sini, jangan pergi. Aku takut jika sendirian"

"Ichi, tentu saja. Tidak usah takut, oh ya! Masalah Ichi tadi aku memberic arakan dengan yang lain" Kaien berbicara dengan pelan dan lembut.

"mengenai apa?" Ichigo bertanya dengan ragu-ragu "kalau aku tidak ijinin aku akan pergi"

"tidak bukan begitu Ichi, kami mengijinkan kamu tinggal di sini dan mulai sekarang kau adalah keluarga kami" ia mengangakta kedua sisi wajahnya dan tersenyum "walau kau tidak bilang kami tetap mengijinkan Ichi, dan kamar ini adalah kamar Ichi. Selamat datang Ichigo"

"benarkah? Aku boleh tinggal di sini?" Ichigo bertanya sekali lagi untuk memastikanya dan penuh harapan.

"tentu saja Ichi, aku harap kau betah ya. Kami akan menjaga dan merawatmu" Kaien mengelus wajahnya lembut, mereka masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Ichi, selamat datang dan di sini kita adalah keluarga jadi jangan sungkan ya" Hisa mendekat ke arah mereka dan duduk di kursi dekat kasur.

"benar Ichi-kun, kau aman di sini tapi kalau di antara mereka ada yang jahat atau berbuat sesuatu bilang ke kita saja ya" Kata Hitsu dengan senyuman terbaiknya.

"jangan sungkan jika minta bantuan Ichi-kun, dan benar yang di katakn Hisa, Kai dan Hitsu di sini rumah Ichi-kun juga" Kira yang sependapat dengan mereka dan duduk di sebelah Kaien.

"a-arigatou sudah mengijinkan aku tinggal di sini" Ichigo berucap dengan gugup dan ia tidak menyangka mendapat keluarga baru yang menyayanginya.

"kau jahat Hitsu-kun kami tidak akan berbuat begitu ke Ichi-kun. Iya kan?" Kusaka masuk bersama yang lain karena mereka hanya mendengarkan saja dari luar.

"wajahmu dan yang lain tidak meyakinkan Kusa dan jangan pikirkan Ichi-kun" Hitsu yang duduk di sisi kanan Ichigo dan mengelusnya rambutnya pelan, Ichigo hanya mengaguk saja.

"Ichi, mengenai rambutmu. Boleh aku memotongnya? Jujur kau terlihat seperti wanita" Kaien melihat rambut Ichigo yang sudah panjang hamper sepahanya.

"tentu saja Kai-kun, aku di larang memotongnya jadi panjang begini" ia melihat rambutnya yang sudah sangat panjang.

"begitu, aku mengerti Ichi-kun stelah kau sehat aku akan membantu memotongnya. Dan sekarang kalian keluar biarkan dia istirahat" Hisagi dan Kaien mengatakan secara bersaman membuat mereka sebal, Hitsugaya dan Kira hanya tertawa saja melihat wajah mereka.

"baik-baik,kami keluar" kata mereka sambil keluar dari kamar Ichigo.

"baiklah aku siapakan makan malam dulu ya" Hitsu yang keluar dengan Kira menuhu dapur. Tinggallah mereka bertiga saja dan suasanya menjadi canggung.

"Ichi, setelah makan dan minum obat kau ganti bajumu ya, aku sudah siapkan. Untuk sementara kau bisa memakai bajuku karena ukuran kita sama. Nanti kau ikut aku untuk membeli baju-bajumu ya" Kaien membatu Ichigo bersandar ke bantal yang sudah di tinggikan dan kembali menyelimutinya hingga sebatas dada.

"maaf merepotkan" ucap Ichigo pelan dengan sneyuman yang hanya mereka yang melihatnya.

"tidak apa-apa" Kaien mengambilkan bajunya yang ada di lemari.

"Ichi-kun ini hanya pendapatku loh. Kau lebih cocok tersenyum seperti tadi" Hisagi memberanikan mentalnya untuk bicara begitu karena baru kali ini ia bilang begitu.

"arigatou Hisa-kun" Ichigo memanglingkan wajahnya ke samping karena ia yakin wajahnya kini memerah. Kira di bantu Kusa membawa makanan untuk mereka dan yang lai makan di ruang makan.

Ichigo yang masih lemah di supain oleh Hisagi dengan perlahan, ia sudah jarang di perlakukan begini. Memanjankan dan merawatnya saat ia sakit, setelah selesai makan Kaien mengmbilkan obat demam untuk di minumnya. Lalu menganti bajunya dengan baju yang baru.

Saat Kaien dan Hisa keluar sebntar Ichigo berjalan ke arah jendela dan melihat seseorang yang ia kenal beradda di luar, tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja menjadi lemas dan terduduk di lantai dengan bersandar ke dinding.

"dia…"

TBC

Author: ya jadi juga akhirnya~

Ichi: gw kena kejam lo thor. Ini malah tambah parah lagi.

Kai: sabar Ichi *hug*

Kusa: benar sabar ya.

Ichi: *pundung di peluk Kaien*

Hisa dkk: RNR PLEASE, sampai ketemu di chap berikutnya.


End file.
